La chica del cabello negro
by marian-chan
Summary: Shaoran acaba de llegar por primera vez a Tomoeda a recolectar las Cartas Clow, pero recién llegado conoce a dos personas que lo cautivan desde el principio ( una de ellas sabemos que es Yukito, pero la otra NO es Sakura)


La chica del cabello negro.  
  
La Torre de Tokio... ¿Un niño con ropas chinas...? ¿Quién será...?   
  
- (Ahhh!)  
  
- Sakurita, despierta.  
  
- ¿Qué...? ¡¡¡AHHH!!!  
  
- ¡¡AHH!!  
  
- ¡Kero! Me asustaste.  
  
- Lo siento, pero es que estabas gritando en tu sueño y me preocupé por tí- dijo con una cara triste.  
  
- Sí, volví a tener ese sueño. Estoy en la Torre de Tokio y hay un niño con ropas chinas...  
  
- Sakura, tú posees magia, por lo tanto puedes predecir el futuro.   
  
- ¿Predecir el futuro?  
  
- Sí, tal vez algún día conozcas a ese niño.  
  
- ¡Volví a llegar tarde! Hola Tomoyo.  
  
- Buenos días Sakura.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos.  
  
- Buenos días profesor.  
  
- Tomen asiento. Hoy voy a presentarles a un nuevo estudiante...  
  
-... Él es Shaoran Li, denle la bienvenida. Mmmm ¿dónde te sentarás?... ¡Ah! Es cierto, detrás de Kinomoto no hay nadie.  
  
El nuevo alumno sólo veía hacia una dirección con una mirada fría y penetrante.  
  
- Sakura- susurró Tomoyo- ¿crees que está viendo hacia acá?  
  
- Sí...- dijo con temor.  
  
Se dirigió hacia su asiento sin dejar de ver a nuestra protagonista, sólo para detenerse justo frente a ella.  
  
- Este es tu asiento, pasa.  
  
El sonido de esa voz lo hizo voltear a su izquierda, la linda voz provenía de una niña igualmente linda que le sonreía mientras le señalaba el pupitre. Como única respuesta alzó el rostro con aire superior, era su manera de sentirse seguro.  
  
Durante el receso hizo lo que había venido a hacer, le exigió a la card captor que le entregara las cartas a lo que ella se había negado, así que tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza. Un grito. El de la chica de la dulce voz. Y del otro lado un joven que gritaba.  
  
- ¡Oye! Deja a mi hermana.  
  
De pronto se encontró a aquel sujeto como oponente de pelea y estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto cuando...  
  
- ¡Esperen!- otro joven saltó la barda- encontré los últimos panes, cinco exactamente- comenzó a repartirlos- y este es para tí.  
  
Al ver al joven de lentes le recorrió una sensación de nerviosismo. No pudo resistirlo y salió corriendo. Tropezó e hizo el ridículo, lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que esa sensación no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.  
  
Esa noche sintió la presencia de una carta Clow y corrió hacia un parque, el parque pingüino. Cuando llegó, la card captor intentaba hacer algo para atraparla. "No es muy hábil", pensó y tras regañarla le indicó como capturar a Trueno con Sombra. Un muñeco había tratado de defenderla, fue informado que esa cosa de peluche era el "grandioso" guardián Cerberus, ¬¬ vaya guardián. Shaoran esperaba algo más , se sintió muy decepcionado y bastante irritado cuando la cosa lo mordió.  
  
Una vez capturada la carta hizo hincapié en la incompetencia de Sakura para atrapar las cartas. En eso hizo su aparición la amiga de la cazadora, la que podía casi hipnotizarlo con su suave voz y que ahora lo miraba con extrañeza por no saber lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo, cualquier cosa, y en lugar de eso se marchó.  
  
Al llegar a su casa se acomodó bajo las sábanas de su cama e hizo un recuento de ese día. Recordó al joven de lentes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego vino a su mente la imagen de la amiga de su ahora rival, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro y esa voz, podía verla una y otra vez y pensando en ello cayó rendido con una sonrisa muy suave dibujada en sus labios. Tal vez no sería una carga tan pesada esa de atrapar las cartas después de todo.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¡¡¡Por fin!!!Htminado después de un largo tiempo ¿cuántoo fe? ¿10 añoos? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no fue tanto pero sí fue bastante, con decir que este fic se me ocurrió desde que vi este capítulo por primera vez (hace más de un año) Fans del S+S no me maten ^_^' sólo es una especie de historia alternativa.  
  
Tal vez quedó muy chafa pero es que ya me había desesperado de no terminarlo y decidí hacerlo hoy (mientras comía un mango ^-^) y lo terminé en 45 min. ¿Qué buen fic se puede hacer en 45 min. cuando la escritora es una novata como yo? Aún así espero que les guste.  
  
Comentarios a miki117@hotmail.com o mmmarian@hotmail.com 


End file.
